1986
The year 1986 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Pop Music ** 2.2 Classical music * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events ; January * 1 - Flevoland (170,000 inhabitants) is Dutch twelfth province. * 1 - Aruba separates from the rest of Netherlands Antilles and is an autonomous part of the Kingdom of the Netherlands as a separate status . * 1 - Spain and Portugal join the European Community . * 7 - De Nederlandsche Bank introduces a bill of 250 guilders , nicknamed 'the lighthouse'. The bill would remain in use until the transition to theeuro in 2002. * 12 - In France shows the comedian Coluche for the first time on television with Les Enfoirés , a group of artists who want to raise money for theRestos du Cœur . This grew into an annual media event. Coluche was not half a year later, on June 19, at the age of 41 die as a result of a nekbreuk he sustained in a motorcycle accident. * 14 - More than 30 years ago soldiers were backed by the US , to power. With the swearing in of Vinicio Cerezo gets Guatemala again a civilian president. * 15 - The Russian leader Mikhail Gorbachev proposes to the year 2000 in a three-phase plan all nuclear weapons to help the world. The NATOresponds positively. The US president Ronald Reagan replied in February with the proposal throughout the American and Russian land rockets to reduce short and medium distance number. * 19 - The Brain virus emerges, the first computer virus in history. It spreads through floppy disks . * 20 - In Lesotho , which is entirely by South Africa is enclosed, taking Major General Justin Metsing Lekanya with a military coup on power. * 20 - England and France conclude a treaty for the construction of a tunnel under the English Channel . It will be a tunnel. * 20 - In Sweden has an airline , the first of a regular service for non-smokers. In many western countries start smoking to get 'off'. * 26 - The space probe Voyager 2 reached the planet Uranus and the first and until now (2006) far only spacecraft to visit the planet. * 26 In Cairo determines the court that Tales from the Thousand and One Nights is one of the classical literature. The ban is lifted. * 28 - The space shuttle Challenger explodes 73 seconds after launch. * 29 - In Uganda , the leader of the rebel National Resistance Army, Yoweri Museveni , after five years of civil war the new president. * 31 - on Haiti after serious disturbances declared a state of emergency. President for Life Jean-Claude Duvalier , Baby Doc, who flee its position inherited from his father, tries it with the announcement of economic and social reforms, but on February 7 there for him no other way out than the country . ; February * 4 - Israeli warplanes intercept above the Mediterranean Sea, a Libyan airliner and forced it to land in Israel. Mistakenly assumed that somePalestinian leaders on board. The incident leads in all Arab countries to fierce protests. * 7 - In Haiti occupies a National Council headed by General Henri Namphy the power of "Baby Doc" Jean-Claude Duvalier . The festive crowd breaks the grave of "Papa Doc" Francois Duvalier open and cools its fury on his remains. * 23 - The Dutch athlete Nelli Cooman wins at the European indoor championships in Madrid a world record in the 60 meter around 7 seconds. In August it is also beyond European champion in the 100 meters, in a Dutch record of 11.08 seconds. * 25 - After four days of mass demonstrations in the Philippines (known as People Power Revolution ) fled president Ferdinand Marcos palace and Corazon Aquino , the new Philippine president. The 21-year-old Marcos regime ended it. * 26 - Another cold winter again with an Elfstedentocht with Evert van Benthem winner. * 27 - The parliament decided to approve the draft law which is an agreement with the United States about the deployment of cruise missiles. * 28 - Swedish Prime Minister Olof Palme in Stockholm murdered, the case is so far unresolved * 28 - President Jose Sarney of Brazil announced a program off for fighting the inflation and to stimulate economic growth . The people themselves will have the task of keeping the prices in this connection declared tops into the holes. ; March * 2 - Zafer al-Masri , since 1976 the first Palestinian mayor in Israeli territory, is shot dead by unknown. * 3 - By the diamond scandal currency exchange Kirschen get involved liberal ministers compromised. * 6 - The 27th Soviet Party Congress, which Gorbachev's position will be strengthened as party leader, is ending. * 8 - Amadeo Marie Joseph Carl Pierre Philippe Paola Marco d'Aviano , the firstborn of Princess Astrid and Prince Lorenz is baptized. * 13 - "The meeting of the century" takes place: the European probe Giotto approaches the comet Halley , for the first time since 1910 again comes close to the earth. The spacecraft transmits unique images of the nucleus of the comet back to Earth. * 13 - After an investigation of several years it was announced that the famous painting The Man with the Golden Helmet in the museum in Leningrad no, as always assumed, was created byRembrandt van Rijn . * 15 - In Sweden the murdered prime minister Olof Palme buried under massive attention. * 16 - In the parliamentary elections in France the Socialists lose the majority. France's first introduction to the cohabitation . * 16 - More than 75% of voters in Switzerland rejects their country's accession to NATO . * 19 - In Britain , the engagement of Prince Andrew to Sarah Ferguson disclosed. * 19 - Local elections in the Netherlands deliver a big win for the Labour Party . * 20 - Albert Houssiau be appointed as the new bishop of Liege . * 20 - In Italy, a large wine scandal. Several vintners worked their products with methanol. At least fifteen people were killed after drinking the wine. * 21 - At a rally commemorating the massacre of Sharpeville in 1960 in South Africa are 13 people dead. * 22 - The ex-banker Michele Sindona , who was sentenced to life imprisonment for his part in scandals involving the Banco Ambrosiano and the lodge P-2 , dies in his cell after drinking bycyanide poisoned coffee. * 24 - At the 58th Academy Awards , the film Out of Africa the big winner with seven Oscars, including for best film, best director, best sound and best music. * 24 - After the tension between Libya and the US have been on 7 January led to an economic boycott of the Arab country by US President Ronald Reagan and blocking all Libyan funds in the US, are now on the Mediterranean also to hostilities between the two countries. * 25 - The World Jewish Congress accused the former Secretary-General of the UN Kurt Waldheim sure he was in the Second World War knew about war crimes on the Balkans were committed and that he at least one action against the resistance fighters participated. Waldheim denied and on June 8 by a large majority for president of Austria elected. The charges against Waldheim address hold and lead to international isolation, but the Austrians seem more and more firmly convinced that they have made the right choice. * 27 - Fata Morgana , an attraction in the Dutch amusement park Efteling opens. * 29 - Netherlands finishes fifth at the ice hockey world championship for B countries in Eindhoven . * 31 - In case of fire in Hampton Court , the palace of the British Queen Elizabeth, is one person killed. The fire destroyed three floors and the treasures contained therein. * 31 - A Mexican Boeing 727 crashes at 130 km north of Mexico City. All 166 passengers are killed. ; April * 6 - Adri Van Der Poel won the cycling classic, the Tour of Flanders . * 11 - In Karachi, ending the Dutch hockey team as the sixth and last in the tournament for the Champions Trophy . * 13 - Golf : Jack Nicklaus wins his sixth Masters Tournament. * 15 - US bombers carry out an attack on the Libyan capital Tripoli in retaliation for alleged Libyan support for terrorist movements in and outside the Middle East. * 17 - There will be an end to the Three Hundred and Thirty Five Years' War between the Scilly Isles and Netherlands * 18 - The Russian party leader Mikhail Gorbachev proposes the West to the Conventional Weapons and Armed Forces in Europe , "from the Atlantic to the Urals limit ". * 24 - In the afternoon you will, including in the Netherlands and Belgium, a total lunar eclipse place. * 25 - Piet Beertema registers the first country code (national top-level domain ) .com . * 26 - One of the four reactors of the nuclear power plant in the Ukrainian Chernobyl exploded. More than four thousand people are killed in the rescue operation, and probably get millions of others or the consequences of the released radiation. The consequences for the Netherlands and Belgium are small. The RIVM is asked to extend the radiation measurements. Only the cultivation of red cabbage in the Netherlands is prohibited for a certain period as a result of a radiological emergency. * 26 - Steven Rooks won the 21th edition of the Amstel Gold Race . * 28 - The team of the Soviet Union wins before a home crowd the ice hockey world championship for A countries. * 30 - Prohibition of the International Whaling Conference on commercial whaling comes into force. ; May * 3 - Belgium won the 31th Eurovision Song Contest in Bergen , Norway . The 13-year-old Sandra Kim wins with J'aime la vie 176 points. * 7 - In the Netherlands is National Ports Council set. * 14 - The RIOD publishes hitherto unpublished part of the Diary of Anne Frank . * 16 - Four years after the war for the Falkland Islands at the time the responsible army commanders are in Argentina sentenced to prison because of the very poor preparedness of the troops. Ex-President Leopoldo Galtieri gets twelve years in prison, the harshest punishment, although his sentence in comfort may serve. * 19 - Re-crossing South African troops to the border and attack points on the banned South African resistance movement ANC (African National Congress) in Botswana , Zimbabwe andZambia . * 20 - The Belgian Helene Passtoors convicted in South Africa to 10 years in prison for high treason , which is supporting the banned ANC . * 20 - The disputed border river Amur between China and the Soviet Union may be sailed again after the boating traffic on it has stopped for twenty years. * 21 - At the parliamentary elections against the CDA Prime Minister Ruud Lubbers a major victory. The Labour Party wins under new party leader Wim Cook significant gains. The CPNdisappears after 67 years in the Dutch parliament. * 22 - Although votes defense ministers of all NATO -partners in the US plans new chemical weapons to manufacture, but half of the countries indicates stationing on their territories off, even in times of crisis. * 25 - More than 20 million people in around 70 countries participate in a globally propagated by elite athletes race against hunger: Sports Aid. The proceeds must benefit the people of Africa who hunger suffer. * 30 - Denmark is the first Western country to proceed to an overall trade boycott of South Africa and by the land occupied Namibia . ; June * 1 - The Central railway Amsterdam Sloterdijk Amsterdam-Schiphol opens. * 1 - The railroad Nieuwersluis-Uithoorn is closed. It is the last remnant of the Haarlemmermeer Railways . Unique point in the line was crossing the A2. * 8 - New electronic technologies provide two deaf children in Melbourne hearing. * 12 - In the whole of South Africa is proclaimed a state of emergency, fearing that the commemoration of the tenth anniversary of the uprising in Soweto will turn into serious riots. In the slum''Crossroads'' in Cape Town are fierce fighting going on; until the end of June fall fifty deaths. * 13 - Belgium approves a law on the removal of organs for transplant well. This law assumes that every citizen agrees that after his death, his organs for transplantation may be used, if he did not record anything about it during his lifetime. * 18 - When precipitating riots in three prisons in Peru come according to official figures, at least 276 people dead, but a number of 400 seems like a more realistic estimate. Especially many imprisoned members of the Maoist guerrilla movement Shining Path are slain. * 21 - As the first East European country sees Hungary from the date of this thriving import of toxic waste from hard Western currency . The environmental problems are going to weigh heavily. * 23 - Ferry ms 'Molengat' sails the first double-decker tour between Texel and Den Helder. * 24 - Matt Biondi sharpens in Orlando his own world record in the 100m freestyle at 48.74 to s. The old record (48.95 s) stood since August 6 1985 in the name of the American swimmer . * 25 - Belgium loses in the semifinals of the World Cup in Mexico 2-0 to Argentina . Against France lose the 'Red Devils' battle for bronze. * 26 - Almost two-thirds of the voters declared themselves in a referendum in Ireland before granting divorce . * 26 - For former Prime Minister Paul Vanden Boeynants fall after more than five years and 80 judicial hearings the sentence: three-year suspended prison sentence and a hefty fine . The court considered it proven that he is guilty of things like tax evasion , false balance sheets and forgery . * 28 - Having been in the Italian province of Bergamo drinking water has been contaminated with pesticides and the population of water had to be supplied by tankers, the Italian Ministry of Health to ten times as high maximum permissible threshold for the substance in drinking water. * 29 - Argentina won in Mexico , led by Diego Maradona the world by West Germany in the final of the World Cup with a 3-2 defeat. * 29 - At a conference in San Diego (USA) give scientists expressed their concern about a growing gap in the ozone layer of the atmosphere , which is set above the Antarctic . ; July * 1 - Creation in the interior of Suriname of the Jungle Commando by Ronnie Brunswick . Goals are the protection of Indians and Maroons, and the ouster of the regime of Desi Bouterse . * 1 - In South Africa , so-called 'reform' laws in force. They replace the infamous 'pasjeswet', which made the residents of the home countries of foreigners. The unrest continues. * 2 - While the Statue of Liberty in New York really only on October 28 1886 was unveiled, Americans celebrate the occasion of their national holiday already the 100th anniversary of the statue with its strong symbolic value. * 22 - Because Morocco receives visiting Israeli Prime Minister Shimon Peres , breaking Syria 's diplomatic relations with the Arab kingdom in North Africa. * 24 - Only 27 national teams take in Edinburgh participate in the Commonwealth Games . As many as 31 countries have been canceled, including 26 in protest against the South African policy of England, rejects that stringent sanctions. Britain also joins not join the boycott measures where the main countries of the British Commonwealth to be agreed at their summit on August 5th. * 27 - Master Servant Greg LeMond in the United States defeats his French leader Bernard Hinault and won for the first time the Tour de France . * 28 - Mikhail Gorbachev announces that a part of the Russian troops before the end of the year will be withdrawn from Afghanistan . ; August * 6 - With the opening of a railway line 60 kilometers to Yugoslavia is also Albania connected to the European railway network. * 11 - The US suspend their assistance to the Pacific ANZUS treaty , because New Zealand will not allow ships to its ports which are equipped with nuclear weapons or nuclear propulsion. * 15 - Iranian Soraya Manutchehri by stoning put to death. She was accused of adultery. * 15 - The International Monetary Fund (IMF) hereby Peru no longer creditworthy. The country refuses to subordinate itself to the measures that the IMF considers necessary to bring the economy in order so that the current debts can be paid off. * 18 - Although the US has carried out a number of underground nuclear tests, the Soviet Union extends unilateral postponement of such test explosions until the end of the year. * 21 - 1742 killed in Cameroon as a result of a disaster with carbon dioxide . * 28 - In Bolivia calls on the government of the state of emergency to break the resistance of the miners against the closure of tin mines. By the collapse of prices on the world market the mines are no longer profitable. * 31 - The Soviet passenger ship Admiral Nakhimov enters the Black Sea collided with the freighter Pyotr Vasev 398 deaths. * 31 - Aeromexico flight 498 crashes in Cerritos , California after a collision with a Piper Cherokee light aircraft. There are 82 dead, of whom 15 on the ground. ; September * 7 - When a failed attack on the Chilean president Augusto Pinochet , five of his bodyguards were killed. * 11 - The government of Poland until the late 15th of the month all political prisoners. * 27 - Cliff Burton , bassist of the American metal band Metallica died after an accident during their tour in Europe , their coach off the road, he is thrown out the window and get the bus over them. * 27 - The US Senate and the rest of Congress to accept the most radical tax reform of the past fifty years: in the future, there are only two income categories, which also with 15 and 28 percent are taxed considerably lower than before. For companies go the scales of 12 to 34 percent down. * 30 - The Belgian Council of State states that Jose Happart because Dutch-ignorance is no longer mayor of Feeding may be. The verdict is due to widespread unrest and the government gets into crisis. They failed to get away Happart and in its place the responsible minister sees Charles-Ferdinand Nothomb on 17 October forced to abdicate. ; October * 1 - The US Senate approves a veto by President Ronald Reagan way. As a result, a series of strength sanctions against South Africa. Raw materials such as uranium , steel and agricultural products may not be imported from South Africa, while numerous other goods are no longer at the home of apartheid may be exported. * 3 - The party congress of the opposition Labour -party in Blackpool England demands of unilateral nuclear disarmament and a phasing out of the use of nuclear energy ; the NATO -lidmaatschap should remain intact. * 4 - Queen Beatrix states in the mouth of the Oosterschelde the buttress in use. * 11 - 12 - At the summit between US President Ronald Reagan and the Russian Party leader Mikhail Gorbachev in Reykjavik ( Iceland are initially made sensational claims but later everything does not go through because of insurmountable differences of opinion regarding weapons in space ( SDI ). * 17 - US to provide amnesty to all illegal immigrants, at least since 1982 in the country. Particularly in the agricultural sector, many of these people found employability. * 18 - At the World Cup hockey in London , the Dutch hockey team does not go beyond the seventh. In the final match, the last match of penalty corner cannon Ties Kruize is Poland with 7-2 records. * 19 - Samora Machel , President of Mozambique , comes at the age of 53 were killed when the plane in which he travels, crashes in South Africa. * 20 - At the half of the exchange laws reign of the government of Israel Prime Minister Shimon Peres and Foreign Minister Yitzhak Shamir , as agreed in the coalition, from office. * 29 - The Saudi oil minister Ahmed Zaki Yamani , which for 24 years held the same position, fired by King Fahd . Yamani was becoming a key figure in the OPEC , the organization of oil producing countries. * 31 - The kidnappers of Freddy Heineken to be extradited from France to the Netherlands. ; November * 1 - When a fire at the chemical company Sandoz in Basel (Switzerland) with the extinguishing water flow large amounts of toxic chemicals into the Rhine . * 20 - Prime Minister Lubbers and Minister Van den Broek visit the Soviet Union . * 22 - The twenty- Mike Tyson becomes the youngest heavyweight world boxing champion in history. * 25 - In New Caledonia by twelve independent states in Oceania a convention signed on protecting the environment in the South Pacific . Also, New Zealand , France , Australia and the USsign the agreement, including in particular a ban is on the dumping of radioactive waste within the 200-mile zone around the islands. * 25 - Iran Gate starts rolling: US Security Adviser Admiral John Poindexter resigned and his assistant Lieutenant Colonel Oliver North , after days he has pursued the shredder with secret documents, fired. Employees of the National Security Council appear with the knowledge of members of the US government to have secretly sold arms to Iran . From the profits of which are outside the parliament to the Nicaraguan contras supported. * 28 - The United States take the 131 with cruise missiles armed B52 -bommenwerpers in use and thereby knowingly violating respected until the present, although never ratified SALT IIAgreement consists of the Soviet Union. Of this latter country is as yet no response to US provocation. * 29 - In a raid of the Surinamese army in the Maroon village Moiwana be slain more than forty civilians. * 30 - First flight of the Fokker 100 from Schiphol Airport . ; December * 3 - Despite opposition from "mother country" France put the United Nations New Caledonia on the list of non-autonomous territories. It is observed that the population has a right to self-determination and independence. * 16 - Former US government spokesman Larry Speakes admits that the US is not only Iran's weapons have provided the devastating Gulf War, but at the same time in Iraq , the other party, have provided information which was vital to the war effort. * 18 - Two Makro -Supermarkets in Duiven (Gelderland) and in Duivendrecht (near Amsterdam), will be reduced to ashes by action group Rara . In this way, the protesters want the mother company of Makro, SHV , forced to withdraw from South Africa . * 19 - After six long years of internal exile in the city of Gorky , reverse the dissident and Nobel Laureate for Peace, nuclear physicist Andrei Sakharov and his wife Yelena Bonner returned to Moscow . * 19 - In Shanghai start, despite bans, nevertheless demonstrations by Chinese students. The requirements are: more democracy and more participation . December 23 also stores the opposition over to Beijing , and from there to at least 16 other cities. * 22 - The citizen President of Uruguay , José Maria Sanguinetti , signing an amnesty law for human rights violations during the military dictatorship. This is called the "punto final". * 26 - At Assen , the first earthquake in the northern provinces. * 27 - In Lisse draw 30 students (including Weijers) of the technical colleges of Delft , Eindhoven and Twente, the Dutch first domino record with 755 836 fallen dominoes. Music Pop music Top-selling singles in the Netherlands: # Europe - The final countdown # The Communards - Do not leave me this way # Cliff Richard & The Young Ones - Living Doll # Billy Ocean - When the going gets tough, the tough get going # George Michael - A different corner # Falco - Jeanny # UB40 - Sing our own song # Berlin - Take my breath away # Run-DMC - Walk this way # Cock Robin - The Promise You Made Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Madonna - True blue # Simply Red - Picture book # Wham! - The Final # Dire Straits - Brothers in arms # Cock Robin - Cock Robin # Robert Long - Beyond the horizon # Talk Talk - The color of spring # Whitney Houston - Whitney Houston # Sade - Promise # Prince & The Revolution - Parade Classical music * January 26 : First performance of Fantasy concertante by William Bolcom * January 31 : First performance of Chain 2 of Witold Lutosławski * February 23 : First performance of the banners of the peace of Mieczysław Weinberg * March 5 : first performance of the ballet Seattle Slew music by William Bolcom * April 26 : first performance of Ante Finem Saeculi of Erkki-Sven Tüür * May 8 : first performance of Symphony No. 4. by Arthur Butterworth * July 3 : First performance of Gospel Preludes Book 4 of William Bolcom * September 19 : first performance of Fanfare for Louisville Witold Lutosławski * November 13 : first performance of Symphony No. 4. of Isang Yun * November 23 : first performance of Symphony No. 19. of Mieczysław Weinberg * December 10 : First performance of Chain 3 of Witold Lutosławski * December 21 : first performance of En lys time ies Per Nørgård Literature * The Nigerian writer Wole Soyinka received the Nobel Prize for Literature * First publication of Whirlwind of the British writer James Clavell * The Swiss writer Agota Kristof publishes at the age of 50 her first novel, Le grand cahier (The thick script) and becomes famous in battle. Art * Square Knot (1986)Shinkichi Tajiri , The Hague Carel van Bylandtlaan * Berlin Curves (1986)Richard Serra , Berlin * Sitting Man (1986)Elisabeth Frink ,Yorkshire Sculpture Park * Mann im Drehtür (1986)Waldemar Otto , Frankfurt am Main Architecture * Voorm. NMB Bank Headquarters, Amsterdam (1986) Ton Albers Born ; January * 1 - Pablo Cuevas, Uruguayan tennis * 1 - Colin Morgan , Irish actor * 2 - Mary Kirkova , Bulgarian alpineskiester * 3 - Nejc Pečnik , Slovenian footballer * 3 - Guy Tchingoma , Gabonese footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 4 - Hsieh Su-wei , Taiwanese tennis * 4 - Andrej Krawtsjanka , Belarusian athlete * 5 - Rikke Dijkxhoorn , Dutch cyclist * 5 - Yulu-Matondo Jeanvion , Congolese-Belgian footballer * 6 - Petter Northug , Norwegian cross-country skier * 6 - Irina Shayk , Russian model * 6 - Yulia Tsjermosjanskaja , Russian athlete * 6 - Alex Turner , British guitarist and singer ( Arctic Monkeys ) * 7 - Joost Luiten , Dutch golfer * 8 - David Jimenez Silva , Spanish footballer * 8 - Peng Shuai , Chinese tennis star * 9 - Klemen Bauer , Slovenian biathlete * 10 - Kirsten Flipkens , Belgian tennis star * 10 - Suzanne Harmes , Dutch gymnast * 10 - Kenneth Vermeer , Dutch soccer goalkeeper * 12 - Michael Kaatee , Dutch speed skater * 13 - Charlotte Labee , Dutch model and presenter * 13 - Hayley McGregory , American swimmer * 13 - Wesley de Ruiter , Dutch footballer * 15 - Mary Abakoemova , Russian athlete * 16 - Marta Domachowska , Polish tennis star * 16 - Paula Pareto , Argentine judoka * 16 - Kevin Tan , Dutch chess * 16 - Simeon Williamson , British athlete * 16 - Reto Ziegler , Swiss footballer * 17 - Veronique Leysen , Flemish actress * 18 - Mateusz Demczyszak , Polish athlete * 18 - Valj and Vita Semerenko , Ukrainian biathlon twins * 20 - Istvan Bakx , Dutch footballer * 23 - Stef de Bont , Dutch sportswriter * 23 - Anna Goodman , Canadian alpineskiester * 23 - Sandro Viletta , Swiss alpine skier * 24 - Mischa Barton , British-American actress * 25 - Steve Edwards , New Zealand hockey * 26 - Thiago Pereira , Brazilian swimmer * 28 - Jessica Ennis , British athlete * 28 - Nathan Outteridge , Australian yachtsman * 29 - Alex Fiva , Swiss freestyle skier * 29 - Simon Vukčević , Montenegrin footballer * 31 - Bregje Crolla , Dutch athlete * 31 - Walter Dix , American athlete * 31 - Yves Makabu-Makalambay , Belgian footballer ; February * 1 - Jorrit Bergsma , Dutch skater * 1 - Lauren Conrad , American television personality * 1 - Johan Vonlanthen , Colombian-Swiss footballer * 1 - Rutger Worm , Dutch footballer * 2 - Valle Mäkelä , Finnish racing driver * 2 - Marta Vieira da Silva , Brazilian football * 3 - Michael Rimmer , British athlete * 4 - Maximilian Götz , German racing driver * 5 - Niels Albert , Belgian rider field * 5 - Vedran Ćorluka , Croatian footballer * 5 - Janne Korpi , Finnish snowboarder * 5 - Jānis Strenga , Latvian bobsledder * 9 - Marieke Guehrer , Australian swimmer * 10 - Radamel Falcao , Colombian footballer * 10 - Yui Ichikawa , Japanese actress * 10 - Viktor Troicki , Serbian tennis player * 11 - Bob Altena , Dutch athlete * 11 - Ellen Fjæstad , Swedish actress * 11 - Kees Luyckx , Dutch footballer * 12 - Hanny Allston , Australian runner orientation * 12 - Frankie Provenzano , Italian racing driver * 13 - Joey van den Berg , Dutch footballer * 13 - Aurélie REVILLET , French alpineskiester * 14 - Aschwin Wildeboer , Spanish swimmer * 15 - Mohammed Abubakari , Ghanaian footballer * 15 - Valeri Bojinov , Bulgarian footballer * 15 - Gelete Burka , Ethiopian athlete * 15 - Gabriel Paletta , Argentine footballer * 16 - Diego Godín , Uruguayan footballer * 16 - Diana Huisman , Dutch singer and dancer (K3) * 16 - Renger van der Zande , Dutch driver * 17 - Sanna Lüdi , Swiss freestyleskiester * 17 - Ohad Levita , Israeli footballer * 18 - Emily Chebet , Kenyan athlete * 18 - Lisette Teunissen , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 19 - Henri Karjalainen , Finnish racing driver * 19 - Shadrack Kipchirchir Kemboi , Kenyan athlete * 21 - Prince Amedeo of Belgium * 22 - Mark Allen , Northern Irish snooker player * 22 - Ivan Ratkić , Croatian alpine skier * 24 - Milcah Chemos Cheywa , Kenyan athlete * 24 - Tommie Christiaan , Dutch singer and (musical) actor * 24 - Sebastien Rouault , French swimmer * 25 - Justin Berfield , American actor, producer and star child * 25 - Nabil Dirar , Moroccan-Belgian footballer * 25 - James Phelps , British actor * 25 - Oliver Phelps , British actor * 26 - Jenny Mensing , German swimmer * 27 - Michel and Ronald Mulder , Dutch skating twins * 28 - Jakson Coelho , Brazilian footballer ; March * 2 - Petr Jiráček , Czech footballer * 3 - Brittany Snow , American television actress * 3 - Edwin Cheruiyot Soi , Kenyan athlete * 3 - Margriet Zwanenburg , Dutch swimmer * 4 - Alexis Boeuf , French biathlete and cross-country skier * 5 - Carlos Quintero , Colombian cyclist * 6 - Loek Beernink , Dutch actress (ie Anubis ) * 6 - Nick Thoman , American swimmer * 7 - Jonas Vandermarliere , Belgian footballer * 8 - Michelle Steele , Australian skeleton star * 9 - Svetlana Sjkolina , Russian athlete * 11 - Dario Cologna , Swiss cross-country skier * 11 - Amanda Weir , American swimmer * 12 - Danny Jones , English guitarist and vocalist ( McFly ) * 12 - František Rajtoral , Czech footballer * 13 - Simon Geschke , German cyclist * 15 - Stacey Rookhuizen , Dutch record producer and TV judge * 17 - Edin Džeko , Bosnian footballer * 17 - Adrian Saez , Spanish cyclist * 17 - Silke Spiegelburg , German athlete * 20 - Maxime Martin , Belgian racing driver * 21 - Afroditi-Piteni Bijker , Dutch actress * 21 - Linda Züblin , Swiss athlete * 23 - Khalid Choukoud , Dutch athlete * 23 - Eyong Enoh , Cameroon footballer * 25 - Raúl Alarcón , Spanish cyclist * 26 - Brahim El Bahri , Moroccan footballer * 26 - Ellen Hoog , Dutch hockey star * 26 - L'Abée-Henrik Lund , Norwegian biathlete * 27 - Manuel Neuer , German footballer * 28 - Lady Gaga , American singer * 28 - Barbora Strycova , Czech tennis player * 29 - Yuri Alvear , Colombian judoka * 29 - Chen Yin , Chinese swimmer * 30 - Sergio Ramos , Spanish footballer ; April * 1 - Tim Schalkx , Dutch singer * 1 - Ireen Wüst , Dutch skater * 2 - Ibrahim Afellay , Moroccan-Dutch footballer * 2 - Moses Aliwa , Ugandan athlete * 3 - Amanda Bynes , American television actress * 4 - Maurice Manificat , French cross-country skier * 4 - Ivan Oechov , Russian athlete * 4 - Nadja Olthuis , Dutch football player * 4 - Jason Richardson , American athlete * 4 - Alexander Tettey , Ghanaian-Norwegian footballer * 5 - Eetu Muinonen , Finnish footballer * 6 - Isabella Laböck , German snowboarder * 7 - Alexandre Aulas , French cyclist * 7 - Christian Fuchs , Austrian footballer * 9 - Luca Marin , Italian swimmer * 10 - Olivia Borlée , Belgian athlete * 10 - Sjoerd de Jong , Dutch journalist and publicist * 10 - Vincent Kompany , Belgian footballer * 11 - Ashley Delaney , Australian swimmer * 11 - David Greene , British athlete * 12 - Marcel Granollers , Spanish tennis player * 12 - Jonathan Pitroipa , Burkinese footballer * 13 - Michael Bingham , British athlete * 14 - Rachel Goh , Australian swimmer * 15 - Quincy Owusu-Abeyie , Dutch footballer * 16 - Shinji Okazaki , Japanese footballer * 16 - Paul di Resta , British racing driver * 16 - Epke Zonderland , Dutch gymnast * 17 - Yazaldes Nascimento , Santo Mees / Portuguese athlete * 18 - Guyon Fernandez , Dutch footballer * 18 - Robbert Schilder , Dutch footballer * 20 - Siebe Blondelle , Belgian footballer * 20 - Vladimir Dvalishvili , Georgian footballer * 20 - Onur Kaya , Belgian footballer * 20 - Paul Rees , British racing driver * 20 - Errol Zimmerman , Dutch martial * 21 - Stanley Biwott , Kenyan athlete * 21 - Christian Kist , Dutch darter * 21 - Fanny Smets , Belgian athlete * 22 - Amber Heard , American actress * 22 - Vladimir Sjerstjuk , Kazakh skater * 23 - Lyudmila Fedotova , Kazakh alpineskiester * 23 - Sven Kramer , Dutch skater * 25 - Juan Sebastian Cabal , Colombian tennis player * 25 - Silvina D'Elia , Argentinian hockey star * 25 - Niek Loohuis , Dutch footballer * 26 - Yulia Zaripova , Russian athlete * 27 - Dinara Safina , Russian tennis * 28 - Barbara Pierre , Haitian-American athlete ; May * 1 - Cristian Benítez , Ecuadorian footballer * 2 - Kilke van Buren , Dutch actress and singer * 6 - Roman Kreuziger , Czech cyclist * 8 - Alex Deibold , American snowboarder * 12 - Mark Homan , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 13 - Robert Pattinson , English actor and musician * 13 - Alexander Rybak , Norwegian songwriter, composer, violinist, pianist and actor * 13 - Nino Schurter , Swiss mountain biker * 14 - Rodolfo Gonzalez , Venezuelan racing driver * 14 - Aaron March , Italian snowboarder * 15 - Matías Fernández , Chilean footballer * 16 - Eleni Arty Mata , Cypriot athlete * 16 - Megan Fox , American actress * 17 - Bojan Jokić , Slovenian footballer * 17 - Marcello Puglisi , Italian racing driver * 17 - Erin Richards , Welsh actress * 17 - Drew Roy , American actor * 21 - Yalennis Castillo , Cuban judoka * 21 - Varvara Lepchenko , American tennis player * 21 - Mario Mandžukić , Croatian footballer * 22 - Otherwise Gløersen , Norwegian cross-country skier * 23 - Steve Billirakis , American poker player * 23 - Alice Mills , Australian swimmer * 23 - Ilko Pirgov , Bulgarian football goalkeeper * 24 - Anthony Arandia , Flemish actor * 25 - Yoan Gouffran , French footballer * 25 - Rok Marguč , Slovenian snowboarder * 25 - Branislaw Samojlaw , Belarusian cyclist * 25 - Geraint Thomas , Welsh cyclist * 27 - Timo Descamps , Belgian singer and actor * 27 - Lasse Schøne , Danish footballer * 28 - Eline Bering , Belgian hurdler * 28 - Kara Denby , American swimmer * 28 - Fabiano Machado , Brazilian racing driver * 28 - Charles N'Zogbia , French footballer * 28 - Ingmar Vos , Dutch athlete * 29 - Kevin Janssens , Belgian footballer * 29 - Picho Toledano , Mexican race car driver * 30 - Claudia Beni , Croatian singer * 31 - Robert Gesink , Dutch cyclist ; June * 1 - Anna Haag , Swedish cross-country star * 3 - Micah Kogo , Kenyan athlete * 3 - Rafael Nadal , Spanish tennis player * 4 - Jarkko Hurme , Finnish footballer * 5 - Sergio Campana , Italian racing driver * 6 - Leslie Carter , American singer (deceased 2012 ) * 6 - Stefanie Köhle , Austrian alpineskiester * 8 - After Lex , Dutch footballer * 11 - Sebastian Bayer , German athlete * 11 - Shia LaBeouf , American actor * 13 - Eros Capecchi , Italian cyclist * 13 - Keisuke Honda , Japanese footballer * 13 - Ashley Olsen , American actress, twin sister Mary-Kate * 13 - Mary-Kate Olsen , American actress, twin sister Ashley * 13 - Måns Zelmerlöw , Swedish singer * 15 - Stefan de Die , Dutch swimmer * 16 - Urby Emanuelson , Dutch footballer * 16 - Korie Homan , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 16 - Fernando Muslera , Uruguayan footballer * 17 - Micheal Riddle , Canadian freestyle skier * 18 - Richard Gasquet , French tennis player * 18 - Kempi , Dutch rapper * 19 - Lázaro Borges , Cuban athlete * 19 - Marie Dorin , French biatlete * 19 - Sjoerd Huisman , Dutch inline skater and marathon skater (deceased in 2013 ) * 23 - Luis Manuel Seijas , Venezuelan footballer * 23 - Simon Špilak , Slovenian cyclist * 24 - Caroline Burcklé , American swimmer * 24 - Jean , Brazilian footballer * 25 - Nadia Fanchini , Italian alpineskiester * 25 - Lee Ho-suk , Korean short tracker * 25 - Pontus Wernbloom , Swedish footballer * 26 - Rasmus Bengtsson , Swedish footballer * 26 - Oludamola Osayomi , Nigerian athlete * 27 - Samir Azzouz , Dutch-Moroccan terror suspect * 27 - Drake Bell , American actor and singer * 27 - Bryan Fletcher , American Nordic combined skier * 27 - John Swinkels , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 28 - Matt Abood , Australian swimmer * 30 - Michael Bultheel , Belgian athlete * 30 - Fredy Guarín , Colombian footballer * 30 - Yvonne Hak , Dutch athlete * 30 - Jamai Loman , Dutch singer ; July * 2 - Damaru , Surinamese singer and rapper * 2 - Lindsay Lohan , American actress * 2 - Murray Stewart , Australian canoeist * 3 - Valeri Bortsjin , Russian athlete * 3 - Robina muqim Yaar , Afghan athlete * 4 - Willem Janssen , Dutch footballer * 4 - Sylvia Smit , Dutch football player * 5 - Charlotte van Gils , Dutch snowboarder * 5 - Olga Volkova , Ukrainian freestyleskiester * 5 - Piermario Morosini , Italian footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 6 - Lennart Stekelenburg , Dutch swimmer * 8 - Susan Kuijken , Dutch athlete * 9 - Simon Dumont , American freestyle skier * 11 - Yoann Gourcuff , French footballer * 12 - Diego Nunes , Brazilian racing driver * 15 - Tina Bachmann , German biatlete * 16 - Leith Brodie , Australian swimmer * 16 - Bernard Kipyego , Kenyan athlete * 18 - Thijs van Amerongen , Dutch cyclist * 18 - Yossif , Belgian violinist * 18 - Gašper Svab , Slovenian cyclist * 19 - Philes Ongori , Kenyan athlete * 20 - Benjamin Stasiulis , French swimmer * 23 - Nadja Kamer , Swiss alpineskiester * 23 - Jelena Sokolova , Russian athlete * 25 - Andrew Hunter , British swimmer * 25 - Maria Pietilä-Holmner , Swedish alpineskiester * 26 - LaShawn Merritt , American athlete * 30 - Arthur Abele , German athlete * 31 - Milano Koenders , Dutch footballer * 31 - Svetlana Sleptsova , Russian biatlete ; August * 1 - Yelena Vesnina , Russian tennis star * 2 - Luuk Verbij , Dutch judoka * 3 - Charlotte Casiraghi , Princess Charlotte of Monaco , daughter of Princess Caroline of Monaco * 3 - Darja Domratsjeva , Belarusian biatlete * 4 - Hernane Vidal de Souza , Brazilian footballer * 5 - Levon Babujian , Armenian chess player * 5 - Wesley Vanbelle , Belgian footballer * 5 - Kathrin Zettel , Austria alpineskiester * 6 - Mehmet Akgün , German footballer * 6 - Jérôme Coppel , French cyclist * 6 - David Hetten , Dutch athlete * 7 - Paul Biedermann , German swimmer * 7 - Valter Birsa , Slovenian footballer * 7 - Ilja Tsjernoesov , Russian cross-country skier * 8 - Kateryna Bondarenko , Ukrainian tennis * 8 - Kasper Hämäläinen , Finnish footballer * 9 - Robert Kiserlovski , Croatian cyclist * 10 - John-Lee Augustyn , South African cyclist * 10 - Jasminka Guber , Bosnian athlete * 10 - Aurélien Joachim , Luxembourg footballer * 10 - Frederic Vervisch , Belgian racing driver * 11 - Christine Marshall , American swimmer * 11 - Nikolay Morilov , Russian cross-country skier * 11 - Bernard Rotich , Kenyan athlete * 14 - Nicholas Ffrost , Australian swimmer * 14 - Rudy cake , Dutch short tracker * 14 - Chelsea Marshall , American alpineskiester * 15 - Charlene de Lange , Dutch singer * 15 - Anna Segal , Australian freestyleskiester * 16 - Joren Seldeslachts , Flemish actor * 17 - Denis Kornilov , Russian ski jumper * 18 - Henry Feldwehr , German swimmer * 18 - Mindaye Gishu , Ethiopian athlete * 18 - Ingmar van Riel , Dutch short tracker * 20 - Luis Alberto Marco , Spanish athlete * 21 - Usain Bolt , Jamaican athlete * 21 - Denisa Rosolová , Czech athlete * 22 - Shane Cross , Australian skateboarder * 22 - Charlie Chan Dagelet , Dutch actress * 23 - Brace , Dutch singer * 23 - Christine Day , Jamaican athlete * 23 - Giuseppe Rossini , Belgian footballer * 23 - Jennifer Simpson , American athlete * 23 - Vic Wild , American-Russian snowboarder * 26 - Cassie , American singer * 26 - Colin Kazim-Richards , English-Turkish footballer * 26 - Piero Pradenas , Belgian volleyball (deceased 2008 ) * 26 - Davide Rigon , Italian racing driver * 26 - Kerstin Thiele , German judoka * 28 - James Davison , Australian racing driver * 28 - Jeff Green , American basketball player * 28 - Gilad Shalit , an Israeli soldier * 30 - Roderick East , Dutch short tracker * 31 - Manon Melis , Dutch football player * 31 - Melanie Schlanger , Australian swimmer ; September * 1 - Gael Monfils , French tennis player * 1 - Shahar Zubari , Israeli windsurfer * 2 - Gelson Fernandes , Swiss footballer * 2 - Moses Kipsiro , Ugandan athlete * 2 - Willie Overtoom , Dutch footballer * 2 - Efrén Vázquez , Spanish motorcycle racer * 4 - Lorenzo Davids , Surinamese-Dutch footballer * 4 - Stefano Gross , Italian alpine skier * 4 - Igor Jerochin , Russian athlete * 6 - Martin Jaks , Czech cross-country skier * 6 - Thomas Luthi , Swiss motorcycle racer * 6 - Saskia Resistance , Dutch radio DJ and producer * 7 - Jen Hudak , American freestyleskiester * 7 - Denis Istomin , Uzbek tennis * 8 - Kirill Nababkin , Russian footballer * 9 - Daniel Bailey , athlete from Antigua and Barbuda * 9 - Brittney Reese , American athlete * 11 - Tobias Mikkelsen , Danish footballer * 11 - Rishod Sobirov , Uzbek judoka * 12 - Kamila Chudzik , Polish athlete * 12 - Joanne Jackson , British swimmer * 12 - Yuto Nagatomo , Japanese footballer * 12 - Emmy Rossum , American actress * 12 - Kevin Seeldraeyers , Belgian cyclist * 12 - Tim Vincken , Dutch footballer * 12 - Freddy Wennemars , Dutch skater * 13 - Levi Schwiebbe , Dutch footballer * 14 - Steven Naismith , Scottish footballer * 14 - Berat Sadik , Macedonian-Finnish footballer * 15 - Aleksandr Bessmertnych , Russian cross-country skier * 15 - Sanja Jovanović , Croatian swimmer * 18 - Renaud Lavillenie , French athlete * 19 - Gerald Ciolek , German cyclist * 19 - Grete Eliassen , Norwegian-American freestyleskiester * 19 - Sally Pearson , Australian athlete * 20 - Alexandra Putra , French swimmer * 22 - Alemayehu Bezabeh , Ethiopian-Spanish athlete * 25 - Wesley Verhoek , Dutch footballer * 27 - Alexandru Epureanu , Moldavian footballer * 27 - Drago Gabrić , Croatian footballer * 27 - Ricardo Risatti , Argentine racing driver * 30 - Olivier Giroud , French footballer * 30 - Cristián Zapata , Colombian footballer ; October * 1 - Kalyna Roberge , Canadian short track star * 1 - Marie Vandecaveye , Belgian model * 2 - Arjen de Baat , Dutch cyclist * 2 - Camilla Belle , American actress * 3 - Eshetu Wendimu , Ethiopian athlete * 4 - Mariela Scarone , Argentinian hockey star * 5 - Rui Costa , Portuguese cyclist * 5 - Kirk Shepherd , English darter * 6 - Adil Auassar , Dutch footballer * 6 - Vera Doesjevina , Russian tennis star * 6 - Marion Josserand , French freestyleskiester * 6 - Adam Kokoszka , Polish footballer * 7 - Regina Bruins , Dutch cyclist * 7 - Lee Nguyen , American football player * 7 - Vu Thi Hương , Vietnamese athlete * 8 - Martin Günther , German athlete * 9 - Laure Manaudou , French swimmer and Olympic champion ( 2004 ) * 10 - Pierre Rolland , French cyclist * 10 - Andy Sierens , Vlaams rap star (deceased in 2008 ) * 12 - Kirk Palmer , Australian swimmer * 13 - Gabriel Agbonlahor , English footballer * 14 - Kelly-Ann Baptiste , athlete from Trinidad and Tobago * 14 - Henrique Adriano Buss , Brazilian footballer * 15 - Carlo Janka , Swiss alpine skier * 15 - Marie Sebag , French chess star * 16 - Derk Boerrigter , Dutch footballer * 16 - Éva Csernoviczki , Hungarian judoka * 16 - Brady Leman , Canadian freestyle skier * 16 - Craig Pickering , British athlete * 16 - Samuel Pizzetti , Italian swimmer * 20 - Marija Trmčić , Serbian alpineskiester * 24 - Freek Bartels , Dutch singer and actor * 24 - Federico Bocchia , Italian swimmer * 24 - Drake , Canadian actor and rapper * 24 - Pedro Pablo Hernández , Chilean footballer * 24 - Marije Smits , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 26 - Erik Jendrišek , Slovak footballer * 26 - René Rast , German racing driver * 29 - Myriam Soumare , French athlete * 30 - Sebastian Crismanich , Argentinian taekwondoka * 31 - Chris Alajajian , Australian-Armenian racing driver * 31 - Shona Rubens , Canadian alpineskiester * 31 - Elşad Zverotić , Montenegrin footballer ; November Ivo Iličević, born on November 14 * 2 - Romela Begaj , Albanian gewichthefster * 2 - Yes-R , Dutch-Moroccan rapper * 3 - Maxime Bouet , French cyclist * 4 - Vladimir Barnaure , Romanian chess * 4 - Abdullah El Baoudi , Dutch actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 4 - Ivo Iličević , Croatian footballer * 4 - Christa Stuart , Dutch football player * 4 - Wong Wan Yiu Jamie , Hong Kong's cyclist * 4 - Adrian Zaugg , South African racing driver * 5 - Melissa Dupre , Belgian athlete * 5 - Matthew Goss , Australian cyclist * 6 - Alexei Kozlov , Russian footballer * 6 - Adrian Mierzejewski , Polish footballer * 6 - Jason Vandelannoite , Belgian footballer * 7 - Jimmy Auby , South African racing driver * 9 - Candice Adea , Filipino ballerina * 10 - Josh Peck , American actor * 10 - Samuel Wanjiru , Kenyan athlete (deceased in 2011 ) * 11 - Eirik Brandsdal , Norwegian cross-country skier * 13 - Sergei Bakoelin , Russian athlete * 14 - Ivo Iličević , Croatian footballer * 15 - Éder Citadin Martins , Brazilian-Italian footballer * 17 - Nani , Portuguese footballer * 17 - Greg Rutherford , British athlete * 18 - Aaron Swartz , American computer programmer, writer and activist Internet (deceased in 2013 ) * 19 - Erin Hamlin , American luger star * 19 - Dayron Robles , Cuban athlete * 19 - Jessicah Schipper , Australian swimmer * 22 - Saskia de Jonge , Dutch swimmer * 22 - Oscar Pistorius , South African Paralympic athlete * 23 - Ivan Bandalovski , Bulgarian footballer * 24 - Gert-Jan Schep , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 24 - Ryan Whiting , American athlete * 25 - Elsie Moraïs , Flemish singer * 25 - Benjamin Starke , German swimmer * 26 - Sammy Kitwara , Kenyan athlete * 26 - Bauke Mollema , Dutch cyclist * 28 - Jason Dunford , Kenyan swimmer * 28 - Getu Feleke , Ethiopian athlete * 28 - Alfred Yego , Kenyan athlete * 29 - Dumitru Dorin Velicu , Romanian skeleton racer * 30 - Jevgenija Linetskaja , Russian tennis star * 30 - Boggie , Hungarian singer ; December * 2 - Ronald Vargas , Venezuelan footballer * 3 - Annelien Coorevits , Miss Belgium 2007 * 5 - Javier Aramendia , Spanish cyclist * 5 - Marlin Binnendijk , Dutch cyclist * 5 - James Hinchcliffe , Canadian racing driver * 5 - Kyteman , Dutch hip hop artist * 5 - Nicolas Marroc , French racing driver * 5 - Bernadette Massar , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 6 - Sean Edwards , British racing driver (deceased in 2013 ) * 8 - Valentina Artemjeva , Russian swimmer * 9 - Philip Geipel , German racing driver * 10 - Anicka van Emden , Dutch judoka * 12 - Lucas Calabrese , Argentinian sailor * 12 - Perparim Hetemaj , Kosovo-Finnish footballer * 12 - Joyce Kokkinakis , Flemish belspel girl * 15 - Erjon Tola , Albanian skier * 17 - Olga Golovkina , Russian athlete * 19 - Ryan Babel , Dutch footballer * 23 - Balázs Dzsudzsák , Hungarian footballer * 24 - Theodor Gebre Selassie , Czech footballer * 24 - Riyo Mori , Japanese Miss Universe 2007 * 25 - Mekubo Mogusu , Kenyan athlete * 27 - Torah Bright , Australian snowboarder * 28 - Ana Jelušić , Croatian alpineskiester * 28 - Tom Huddlestone , English footballer * 30 - Onyekachi Apam , Nigerian footballer * 30 - Domenico Criscito , Italian footballer * 30 - Ellie Goulding , British singer * 30 - Gianni Zuiverloon , Dutch footballer Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 19 : Storm causes damage across the country with winds of 140 km / h in Ostend. * February : One of the coldest months of the century with 24 frost days. * March 31: Wettest March decade of the century: precipitation: 99.3 mm. * March 31: Wettest March decade of the century: precipitation: 99.3 mm. ** * April 11 : Maximum temperature is below -4.0 ° C in Botrange (Waimes). * April 12 : Lowest minimum temperature for the month of April: -4.7 ° C. * April 14 : Fourth consecutive ijsdag in Botrange (Waimes). * April 25 : The nuclear disaster at Chernobyl brings the services of RMI in a state of alarm. The passage of the radioactive cloud over Belgium for a few days later, on 1 and 2 May, was detected. Fortunately it rains almost not during those two days. * July : July with lowest average wind speed: 2.3 m / s (normally 3.1 m / s). * August 3 : Maximum temperature in Kleine-Brogel (Peer): 37.2 ° C. * August 3 : Tornadoes with a lot of damage in the region of Rance (Sivry) and Hamme, the Waas. * September 10 : The minimum temperature drops to -1.2 ° C in Rochefort. * September : September with lowest average minimum temperature: 7.3 ° C (usually 10.8 ° C). * October 20 : Storm damaged in the center of the country. Winds up to 115 km / h in Antwerp. * December 18 : Storm pulls over Belgium with gusts to 125 km / h in Ostend. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions * Category:1986